Gerardo Vásquez
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |ocupacion = Licenciado en psicología |familiares = Toni Rodríguez (esposa) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|230px|Entrevista Gerardo Vásquez es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano, con más de 24 años de trayectoria. Es más conocido por interpretar personajes como Meowth y el Narrador de Pokémon, también es conocido por ser la voz base del Dr. Hibbert en Los Simpson, Ransick en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo, Nick Fury en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Roberto Sedinho en la versión del 2002 de Supercampeones y Megatron en Transformers. La mayoría de sus papeles son identificados por su voz grave. Biografía Gerardo Vásquez es originario de la Ciudad de México, egresado de la secundaria № 10 Leopoldo Ayala, después de esto, ingresó dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1990 gracias a Eduardo Fonseca, donde también se ha desempeñado como director de diálogos. A la par de doblaje, Gerardo ha laborado también en radio, teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Destacando su labor como director de Órbita 105.7 y el ser voz institucional de Radio Disney México. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con las actividades mencionadas. Nick-fury.jpg|La voz recurrente de Samuel L. Jackson. Laurence Fishburne 2014-07.jpg|Laurence Fishburne, otro de los actores doblados recurrentemente por Gerardo. Latest-0.png|thumb|211x211px|Meowth del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon. Docteur Hibbert ~ Simpsons.jpg|Dr. Julius Hibbert en Los Simpsons. Boog.jpg|Boog, a partir de la segunda película de la saga de Open Season Triste.jpg|Triste (redoblaje en la primera película) y en la segunda película de "La dama y el vagabundo" Megatron_TDotM.jpg|Megatron en la Trilogía de Transformers y en Transformers: Prime Filmografía Anime *Pokémon - Meowth / Narrador / Koga / Koffing (un cap.) / Víctor / Alcalde de Trovitopolis / Santa Claus * Voltron, Defensor del Universo - King Zarkon * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Getalong * Zatch Bell - Baltro / Hige * Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Roberto Sedinho / Locutor de los Partidos * Inuyasha - Taigokumaru / Gyouh * Shaman King - Lee Bruce Long (Lee Pyron) * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Narrador * One Piece - Narrador * Las Aventuras de Fly - Hadler * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Cronista en batalla * Death Note - Ray Penber * Bleach - Go Koga, Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio * Koni Chan - El Espacio * Naruto - Shikaku Nara (Padre de Shikamaru) * Bakugan - Shuuko Marukura (Padre de Marucho) * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron * Samurai Gun, la serie- Onimaru * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Narrador / Insertos / Aldebarán (Rasgao) de Tauro / Fantasos (Forma real) Series Animadas Seth MacFarlane * Padre de familia - Stan Smith (cameos) * American Dad! - Stan Smith Patrick Warburton * Cleveland - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia - Joe Swanson (desde 4ª temporada) Clancy Brown * Phineas y Ferb - Sargento del campamento Sin Sonrisas * Rugrats Crecidos - Director Campamocha Los Simpson *'Harry Shearer' ** Dr. Hibbert (desde 10ª temporada) ** Seymour Skinner (desde 16ª temporada) ** Reverendo Alegría (24ª temporada) *'Hank Azaria' ** Lou (desde 17ª temporada) ** Profesor Frink (algunos episodios de las temporadas 17, 18 y 25) ** Serpiente (Snake Jailbird) (25ª temporada) *'Dan Castellaneta' **Abuelo Abraham Simpson (algunos episodios de las temporadas 19, 20, 22 y 25) **Barney Gumble (desde 16ª temporada) **Jardinero Willie (algunos episodios de las temporadas 20, 21 y 25) **Krusty el Payaso (algunos episodios de las temporadas 19, 21 y 25) *'Pamela Hayden' **Jimbo Jones (desde 16ª temporada) Otros * Ugly Americans - Twayne Violahuesos * Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Puro Hueso (2ª voz) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Director Ranoso * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Puño de Hierro * Combo Niños - Diadoro * Mascotas extraterrestres - Swanky * Teamo Supremo - Capitán Excelente *El espectacular Hombre Araña - L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven El Cazador * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Lord Tigre, Duende Verde / Hector Jones * Joe - Jack * Los Castores Cascarrabias - Voz del destino y voces diversas * He-Man y los amos del universo (nueva versión) - He-Man * ¡Oye Arnold! - Director Wartz (3ª y última voz) * Celebrity Deathmatch - The Rock * Iron Kid - Narrador * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven El Cazador, Ox, Kenny "King" Kong * Invasor Zim - Agente "Trasero Pálido", voces diversas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Voces diversas * Phineas y Ferb - Jefe de la Escuela Reformatoria sin Sonrisas * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron y Galvatron * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Phil Ken Sebben (2ª voz) * Transformers: Prime - Megatron * El laboratorio de Dexter - Entrenador de quemados (un episodio) * MAD - Agente de Servicio Secreto, Superman, Khan, Roadblock, Voces adicionales (4ª Temp.) Películas Samuel L. Jackson * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Nick Fury (trailer) * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Valentine * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Nick Fury * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Stephen * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Nick Fury * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Nick Fury * Thor (2011) - Nick Fury * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Nick Fury * Mother and Child (2009) - Paul * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Nick Fury * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Neville Flynn * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - August Gibbons * XxX (2002) - August Gibbons * Fórmula 51 (2001/segundo doblaje) - Elmo McElroy Laurence Fishburne * El hombre de acero (2013) - Perry White * Contagio (2011) - Dr. Ellis * Depredadores (2010) - Noland * Bobby (2006) - Edward Robinson * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Voz en cassette * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Oso en comercial * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Morpheus * Event Horizon (1997) - Miller * Perseguidos (1996) - Piper Dwayne Johnson * Hércules (2014) - Hércules * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Roadblock * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011/trailer) - Luke Hobbs * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Sean Porter * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Beck Jason Statham * Parker (2013) - Parker * Los indestructibles (2010/TV) - Lee Navidad * Crank 2: Alto Voltaje (2009/Antigua) - Chev Chelios * El transportador 3 (2008/Antigua) - Frank Martin Forest Whitaker * Navidad en familia (2013) - Reverendo Cornell Cobbs * El último desafío (2013) - Agente Binnister * Catch 44 (2010) - Ronny * The Great Debaters (2007/Candiani) - Dr. James Farmer Hugo Weaving * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Megatron * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Megatron * Transformers (2007) - Megatron Djimon Hounsou * La tempestad (2010) - Caliban * Héroes (Push) (2009) - Henry Carver * Rendirse jamás (2008) - Jean Roqua Jason Matthew Smith *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Cadete *Star Trek (2009) - Cadete Craig Robinson * Rapture-Palooza (2013) - Bestia * Guerra de Dragones (2007) - Bruce Kevin Durand * Gigantes de acero (2011) - Ricky * Soy el número cuatro (2011) - Comandante Mog 50 Cent * Setup (2011) - Sonny * De vuelta al infierno (2006) - Jamal Aiken Ron Perlman ' *Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Hermano Samuel *Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Koulikov 'Pierce Brosnan *Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - Tom Ryan *Desafiando al destino (1999) - Archie 'Búho Gris' Belaney Michael Taliferro *El poder de la traición (2003) - B.Free *Medio muerto (2002) - Little Joe Bruce A. Young *Jurassic Park III (2001) - Nash *Bajos instintos (1992) - Andrews Blair Underwood ' *Reglas de combate (2000) - Capitán Lee *Impacto profundo (1998) - Mark Simon 'Bill Nunn *Besos que matan (1997) ''- Det. John Sampson *El cuarto poder (1997) - Cliff Williams 'Arnold Schwarzenegger' * El protector (1996/Doblaje original) - John "The Eraser" Kruger * El último gran héroe (1993) - Jack Slater '''Otros' * Perdida (2014) - Tanner Bolt (Tyler Perry) * El justiciero (2014) - Det. Frank Masters (David Harbour) * El depósito (2014) - Padre Reagan (Ross Bickell) e Insertos * El gran hotel Budapest (2014) - Kovacs (Jeff Goldblum) e Insertos * El abogado del crimen (2013) - Wireman (Sam Spruell) * Nicky Deuce (2013) - Jimmy, El refrigerador (Kwasi Songui) * Los reyes del verano (2013) - Frank Toy (Nick Offerman) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Piloto de Aerolínea (Nikola Djuricko) * Atrapados en navidad (2012) - Capitán Glen Merrick (Richard Fike), Insertos * Magic Mike (2012) - Dallas (Matthew McConaughey) (Versión Videomax) * El código del miedo (2012) - Alcalde Tremello (Chris Sarandon) * Let It Shine (2012) - Pastor Jacob DeBarge (Courtney B. Vance) * Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Charlie (Woody Harrelson) (2da. versión) * J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) * Rock It! (2010) - Insertos * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Darkos (Iggy Pop) * Velocidad mortal (2010) - Voces adicionales * Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - B. A. "Bad Attitude" Baracus (Quinton "Rampage" Jackson) * El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Director Anderson (Geoff Pierson) (doblaje mexicano) * Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Floyd Jones (Gil Kolirin) * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Voces adicionales *La venganza del dragón (2009) - Voces adicionales * Después de la vida (2009) - Voces adicionales * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas * Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Lester e insertos * Pandorum (2009) - Payton (Dennis Quaid) * El vicio (2008) - Walker (Michael Madsen) * El profe de gimnasia (2008) - Shelly Bragg (David Alan Grier) * Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) - Jim (Ian Roberts) * Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Paul Budiansky (Collin Salmon) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Cardenal Pelayo (Luca Biagini) (Doblaje mexicano) * Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) - Maximillian von Klem (Jan Grønli) * Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Voces adicionales * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Gral. Tom Barnes (Angus MacInnes) * Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) - Nathanial Broadman (Michael Clarke Duncan) * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Lt. Daniel Rigg (Lyriq Bent) * Paranoia (2007) - Robert Turner (David Morse) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Capitán Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) (2da versión) * La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) - Capitán Sandman (Todd Jensen) * El ilusionista (2006) - Insertos y Voces adicionales * Nacho Libre (2006) - Ramses (Cesar Gonzalez) * El código Da Vinci (2006) - André Vernet (Jürgen Prochnow) * The Flying Scotsman (2006) - Voces adicionales * Golpe de suerte (2005) - Ministro (Eric Epstein) y presentación * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - General Otmin (Shane Rangi) * Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) - Saesee Tiin (Kenji Oates) * Aterrizaje forzoso (2005) - Cap. Williams (Michael Paré) * Constantine (2005) - Padre Henessy (Pruitt Taylor Vince) e Insertos * Tómalo con calma (2005) - Freddie * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Aguirre (Randy Quaid) * Venganza de sangre (2005) - Kagan (Ben Kingsley) * Hotel Rwanda (2004) - George Rutaganda (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) * Millonarios (2004) - Papá (James Nesbitt) * Celular (2004) - Jack Tanner (Noah Emmerich) (2da versión doblada) * Distrito 13 (2004) - Taha (Bibi Naceri) * Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) - Droide de batalla 1 * Identidad desconocida (2002) - Wombosi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * All About the Benjamins (2002) - Bucum (Ice Cube) * The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) - Jack Darrow (Joe Penny) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Insertos * Telaraña (2001) - Ben Devine (Billy Burke) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Osman Atto (George Harris) * El esposo de otra mujer (2001) - Título * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Tony "Dientes de bala" (Vinnie Jones) * Diamantes (1999) - Moses Agensky (Kurt Fuller) * Nuestro amor (1999) - Stan (Rob Reiner) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Sir Robert (Maury Chaykin) * El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) - Alvin McCarron (Philip Baker Hall) * Ojos de serpiente (1998) - Lincoln Tyler (Stan Shaw) * Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997) - Johnny Stompanato (Paolo Seganti) * El abogado del diablo (1997) - Leamon Heath (Ruben Santiago-Hudson) * 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997) - Jack Wade (Joe Don Baker) * La educación de Árbol Pequeño (1997) - Sauce John (Graham Greene) * Flubber (1997) - Smith (Clancy Brown) * Sin rastro (1997) - Earl (M. C. Gainey) * Oveja negra (1996) - Drake Sabitch (Gary Busey) * Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Jefe Sgto. Sam Rhodes (Vondie Curtis-Hall) / Sheperd (Jeffrey J. Stephen) * Bad Boys (1995) - Mike Lowrey (Will Smith) * Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) - Oficial Justice (Allen Payne) * El escudo de cristal (1995) - Comandante Clarence Massey (Richard Anderson) * Léon: El profesional (1994) - Hombre gordo (Frank Senger) * Liberen a Willy (1993) - Dial (Michael Ironside) * Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Dave Flinton (Leo Burmester) * Vuelo a la libertad (1992) - Daugherty (John Heard) * Cuestión de honor (1992) - Harold Dawson (Wolfgang Bodison) * El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) - K.I.T.T. (William Daniels) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Melvin (Mel Winkler) (Redoblaje) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Mason Storm (Steven Seagal) * Eso (1990) - Sr. Denbrough (Steven Hilton) y Sr. Gedreau (William B. Davis) * Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) - Sgto. Hayes (Tom Berenger) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Buck (James Dietz) * Midnight Run (1988) - Alonzo Mosely (Yaphet Kotto) Películas animadas * Turbo - Whiplash (Samuel L. Jackson) * Rango - Alcalde * La era de hielo - Rhino Frank * El cadáver de la novia - Bonejangles * Chicken Little - Entrenador * Zambezia - Budzo (Doblaje de Sony) * Jorge, el curioso - Ivan * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Megatron * Open Season 3 - Boog (Matthew J. Munn) * Open Season 2 - Boog (Mike Epps) * La dama y el vagabundo - Triste (Redoblaje de 1997) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Triste * ¡Oye Arnold! La Película - Sr.Green * Los Simpson: La película - Dr.Hibbert/ Seymour Skinner / Barney Gomez / Lou / Jimbo Jones * Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Joe Swanson * El gato con botas (1999) - Ogro (Kevin Dorsey) * ¡Mucha Lucha! : El regreso de El Maléfico - El Maléfico Películas de anime * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca- Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - Meowth / Slowking / Narrador * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Meowth / Narrador *Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - Meowth / Narrador *Street Fighter II: La película - E. Honda Series de TV Vernon Wells *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Ransick *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Ransick Otros *El suceso - Presidente Elias Martinez (Blair Underwood) *CSI: New York - Mac Taylor (2da voz) 3 (desde ep.12) - 6) *La ley y el orden - James Deakins *Lost **Caésar (Saïd Taghmaoui) (5ª temporada, ep. 98) **Francis Heatherton (Jim Piddock) (1ª temporada, ep. 15) **Jonas Whitfield (Steven Elder) (6ª temporada, ep. 112) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Guardabosques ("La Historia del Taxi Fantasma") **Nazrak ("La Historia del Asistente de Mago") **Capitán Jonas Cutter ("La Historia del Capitán Cutter 1 y 2") **Badge ("La Historia de Badge") *Mi Nombre es Earl - Randy Hickey *iCarly - Director Ted Franklin *Level Up - Black Death *Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Sensei *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Kirby *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Frank Atwood *Grey's Anatomy - Richard Webber *Noches de Terror - Presentador *El Encantador de Perros - Narración *Frasier - Frasier (segunda voz) *Highlander: El Inmortal - Duncan MacLeod (Adrian Paul) *Mienteme - Ben Reinolds *Chica indiscreta - Morfeo (Laurence Fishburne) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces diversas *Héroes verdaderos (serie) - Voces diversas *SeaQuest: Aventura submarina - Capitán Oliver Hudson (Michael Ironside) *en el corazon del sur -lavon hayes(cress williams) *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Lorenzo * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Versión Sony) - Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) Telenovelas brasileñas José Wilker *Gabriela - Coronel Jesuíno Mendonça *El Sucesor - Floriano Pereira *Rastros de Mentiras - Dr.Herbert Marques Herson Capri *Insensato corazón - Horacio Cortez *Laberintos del Corazón - Plinio Campana *La Sombra de Helena - Ricardo Marcello Airoldi *Vivir la vida - Gustavo de Araújo Rocha *Hombre Nuevo - Elias Avelar Jackson Antunes *Niña moza - Delegado Antero *Amazonia - Bastião Otros *CuChiCheos - Cassiano/Victor Valentín (Nuno Leal Maia) *Escrito en las estrellas - Jofre Ferreira / Gentil Nogueira (Murilo Grossi) *India, una historia de amor - Manu Meetha (Osmar Prado) *El profeta - Arlindo (Ricardo Pavão) Documentales *Gigantes del océano - Narrador (Stephen Fry) Narración de Trailers *Un guardaespaldas escolar Dirección de Doblaje *Pokémon (Temporada 1-7) *Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca *Pokémon: El Poder de Uno *Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns *Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa *Pokémon: Pokémon Ranger y el templo del mar *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Xena: La Princesa Guerrera *Los expedientes secretos X *Los expedientes secretos X: La película *Animorphs *El Diario del Destino *Guardianes de la bahía *Highlander: El inmortal (serie de TV) (TEMPORADA 3 A 7) *Cold Squad *El Cuervo 3: La salvación *La dimensión desconocida *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente Videojuegos *Halo 3: ODST - Sargento Edie Buck *Halo: Reach - Sargento Edie Buck *Halo 3 - Sargentos, soldados SCDO *Halo 4 - Andrew Del Rio *Smite - Conejo de Chocolate de Jade Cuentas como Locutor * Medicamento Conazol * Pan Molido Bimbo Trabajo en TV Azteca * Conductor del programa Rompekabezas del canal Proyecto 40 * Voz institucional de Azteca 13 entre 2007 y agosto de 2014. * Voz-off de la sección "Cinema Estelar Platinum" de Azteca 7, junto con el locutor oficial Francisco Airto Sánchez. * Presta su voz a Azteca América, Corporativo Grupo Salinas y Fundación Azteca. * Locutor en voz-off del programa de Azteca 13, "La Historia Detrás del Mito" * Anunciador oficial de eventos de Azteca Deportes (excepto Box Azteca). * Narración de la vida de los participantes del reality show "La Academia: 10 años" Curiosidades * En algunos episodios de Los Simpson de las temporadas 19, 20, 21 y 22, cuando Sebastián Llapur estuvo ausente debido a algunos proyectos, Gerardo Vasquez lo reemplazo en las voces de sus personajes en aquellos episodios, esos fueron el Abuelo Simpson, Krusty y Willie. Más adelante, Llapur interpretó a los personajes de Barney y el Dr.Hibbert en el episodio "El pequeño gran amor de Moe",debido posiblemente a una ausencia de Gerardo Vásquez. También dobló la voz del Profesor Frink en algunos episodios de las temporadas 17, 18 y 25. Actualmente, Sebastián Llapur está ausente nuevamente debido a algunos proyectos por lo cual Gerardo Vázquez vuelve a reemplazarlo en las voces de sus personajes en aquellos episodios de la 25ª temporada. * Interpretando a: 'Meowth', canta, mientras recuerda su pasado, la capacidad y/o hábilidad de hablar, en el episodio 69... "Ve al oeste joven Meowth", el tema cantado (y de minuscula duración) fué "Nyaasu no Uta" que pertenece "originalmente" a la secuencia del segundo 'ending' de la versión japonesa. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos